happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Toothy
Toothy es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del Personaje Un castor púrpura con pecas, dientes grandes (de ahí viene su nombre) que parece tener diastema (tener un pequeño espacio entre los dientes). El es, generalmente, un personaje muy alegre y amistoso al que le gusta jugar de vez en cuando, particularmente con los personajes más jovenes. El admira a Splendid (posiblemente porque lo salvo en Better Off Bread), e incluso se disfraza de él en Halloween. El es un buen amigo de Cuddles como se ve en Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Class Act, From A to Zoo, Remains to be Seen, Who's to Flame?, Take a Hike, Snow Place to Go, Blast from the Past, Can't Stop Coffin, Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2, Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Wrath of Con y Strain Kringle. El tambien es buen amigo con Giggles, Sniffles, Lumpy y Petunia. Toothy es uno de los primeros personajesen el show, por eso aparece en muchos de los comerciales y anuncios.thumb|La primera versión de Toothy Hay varias maneras por las que él es famoso: es el primer personaje en morir en Happy Tree Friends y tambien es el personaje que sufrio una muerte horrible en un episodio que gano un premio en el Festival Internacional de Animación en Annecy, Francia, el infame Eye Candy. Tambien, Toothy tubo un alto rango de muerte, usualmente involucrando sus ojos, su cabeza o desintegramiento. A diferencia de los otros personajes, que tienen una personalidad definida, la personalidad de Toothy varía muchas veces. El es impulsivo, generalmente actuando antes de pensar. Suele malinterpretar algunas instrucciones (como poner 2 barriles de polvora en vez de 2 cucharadas en Mime to Five). Pero tambien ha demostrado ser bastante útil, ya que sabe reparar una bicicleta como se ve en Brake the Cycle El nunca tuvo un rol protagonico en la serie de TV, ya que Autopsy Turvy, el episodio que protagoniza, no cuenta como un episodio. A pesar de que Toothy muere tan a menudo como Cuddles, el sobrevive en Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Kringle Karols, A Change of Heart, Wipe Out, Wingin' It, Read 'em and Weep, Can't Stop Coffin, Cold Hearted, Youtube Live Episode, All Flocked Up, Something Fishy y los HTF Break Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Youtube Copyright School, Claw y Oh Xmas Tree. Al parecer a Toothy le gusta cantar y los otros piensan que es un buen cantante, como se ve en Class Act, Deck the Halls y We Wish You. ''Toothy tambien ha llorado muchas veces, como en Mime and Mime Again, Eye Candy, Class Act, Take a Hike, Snow Place to Go, Blast from the Past y Brake the Cycle. Episodios de Toothy Muertes Famosas *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Treasure These Idol Moments *Hide and Seek *Mime and Mime Again *Eye Candy *Brake the Cycle Roles de Protagonista #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #Treasure These Idol Moments #Nuttin' But the Tooth #Hide and Seek #Mime and Mime Again #Happy Trails pt. 1 #Eye Candy #Class Act #Better Off Bread #Keepin' it Reel #Toothy's Easter Smoochie #Autopsy Turvy #We're Scrooged! #New Season Teaser #Brake the Cycle Roles como Secundario #Remains to be Seen #Youtube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #Blast From The Past #Chew Said a Mouthful #Idol Curiosity #Aw, Shucks! #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Junk in the Trunk #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Ski Patrol #From A to Zoo #Peas in a Pod #See You Later, Elevator Roles de Aparición #I Get a Trick Out of You #Stealing the Spotlight #Can't Stop Coffin #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Party Animal #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #Gems the Breaks #A Change of Heart #See What Develops #Wipe Out! #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Read 'Em and Weep #Wrath of Con #All Flocked Up #Something Fishy #Youtube Copyright School #By the Seat of Your Pants #Cubtron Z HTF Break #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Claw Love Bites #Cold Hearted Kringles #Kringle Karols #Kringle Feast #Kringle Frosty #Strain Kringle #Star Kringle Ocupaciones #Actor de Navidad - Class Act #Repartidor - Aw, Shucks! #Cartero - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Fabricante de Juguetes - We're Scrooged! #Repartidor de Periodicos - Peas in a Pod #Cantante de Villancicos - Kringle Carols; Deck The Halls; We Wish You #Estudiante - Something Fishy #Oficinista - See You Later, Elevator #Conductor de Ambulancia - All in Vein #Dentista - Nuttin' But the Tooth #Protagonista del Acto Navideño - Class Act #Bombero - Who's to Flame? #Asistente de Circo - Mime to Five #Revelador de Fotografias - See What Develops Número de Muertes *'Cuddles''' - 2 ("Mime to Five" , "Remains to Be Seen") *'Giggles' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Lumpy' - 2 ("Blast From the Past", "Brake the Cycle") *'Petunia' - 2 ("Who's to Flame", "Remains to Be Seen") *'Handy' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen" Junto con Flippy) *'Nutty' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 2 ("Remains to Be Seen", "Brake the Cycle") *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Flippy' Malvado '- 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Splendid - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 15+ ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Others' - 1 (1 pollito en su Smoochie) Trivia *Toothy es el primer personaje de Happy Tree Friends en morir. *De manera similar, el es la primera y más frecuente victima de Flippy tanto en los episodios de Internet como en los de TV. *Toothy y Cuddles son el primer duo en el que ambos compañeros se han matado uno a otro. *A Toothy le gusta ver peliculas de monstruos, como se ve en Wingin' It. *Él tiene una tortuga de mascota que tiene llamas pintadas en el caparazón como se ve en Junk in the Trunk *En Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Toothy tiene 2 cabellos, pero de ese episodio en adelante desaparecen. Sin embargo, seguia apareciendo de esa manera en la intro de la primera temporada. *Toothy y Handy tienen varias similitudes: #Ambos reciben su voz de Warren Graff. #Ambos son castores. #Ambos son famosos por episodios en los que aparecierón (Eye Candy y Shard at Work respectivamente). *Toothy es uno de los tres personajes principales que normalmente no llevan ropa o accesorios de cualquier tipo, los otros son Lifty y Flaky. *Toothy es la victima más frecuente de Nutty, Mime y Cuddles. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 27,7%. *En la serie de TV es de 25%. *Toothy es uno de los 4 personajes (junto con Lumpy, Flaky y un Generic Tree Friend) que logró matar a Flippy. *Toothy y The Mole son los ultimos personajes en morir en la primera temporada. *En el episodio We Wish You, Toothy tiene dientes normales, eso se considera un error de animación. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Castores Categoría:Personajes Púrpuras